The hypothesis of this study is that the more informed patients are about high blood pressure and methods to control it, the more likely they are to comply with provider advice and medication prescriptions. The study setting is a medical care foundation associated with the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Study patients are randomized to receive a patient education intervention from a nurse educator for a three-month period, after which the control group also receives the education intervention.